


to build a home

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Fanmix, Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 songs for Peter Pan and Wendy Darling</p>
            </blockquote>





	to build a home

  

 

[ ](http://8tracks.com/aliensamba/to-build-a-home)

 

 

 

 

Track List:

yamaha - delta spirit  
a girl, a boy, a graveyard - jeremy messersmith  
to build a home - the cinematic orchestra  
broken - jake bugg  
falling - haim  
if i had a boat - james vincent mcmorrow  
night time - the xx  
bones - ms mr  
young blood - the naked and the famous  
shiver shiver - walk the moon  
oblivion - m83 feat. susanne sundfor

 

  
_[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/aliensamba/to-build-a-home)_ and _[grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/To+Build+A+Home+A+Darlingpan+Fanmix/93287616)_


End file.
